


Run Ahead, Running Out

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Jeongyeon passes out after staying up 'till 3 in the morning, but it seems her dreams do not bring her any peace.





	Run Ahead, Running Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080601) by [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald). 



Jeongyeon didn't get to bed until 3 AM that night.

Momo, whom was already fast asleep hours before, was mildly startled when she heard a loud “thud” hit the bed across from her. She immediately settled down when she saw Jeongyeon had simply passed out.

A smirk curved at the corner of her lips and she had to suppress her laughter, lest she awake the _sleeping beauty._ Turning on her side, Momo wrapped the blanket around herself and tried to go back to sleep. Only to have to get up 5 minutes later to use the bathroom.

She jumped out of bed, rushed down the hall, and promptly slammed the door—unaware of the zombie-like Chaeyoung that stumbled in the darkness to use it too. After jolting awake when her face met the door, Chaeyoung began pounding on it. “Unnie! Hey, I was gonna use that!!”

* * *

 

Momo sighed heavily as she shut the bedroom door behind herself, promptly leaning her back against it soon after. “Surprised Chaeyoung's screaming didn't wake everybody up....” she said to herself. Momo really did feel sorry for unknowingly hogging the bathroom....

As Momo made her away across the room to her bed, she couldn't help but notice Jeongyeon's feet kicking around. At first, she waved it off and proceeded to her bed, until Jeongyeon began violently tossing and turning.

Freezing in place, Momo stood by Jeongyeon's bed in observation. The poor girl seemed frantic, even making noises of discomfort and anxiety. She started mumbling something incoherently as her hands gripped the sheet covers.

“No, stop....” Jeongyeon groaned in her sleep. “Stop running!”

“I'm not running.” Momo whispered.

“Quit running... I can't keep up!”

“I'm right here.”

“Please, _stop!”_

“JEONGYEON!”

Inhaling a sharp breath, Jeongyeon shot up in bed. Her heart was racing and her hands shaking as she tried to steady her breathing. Swallowing, Jeongyeon just sighed in relief and fell back into bed, pulling the covers over herself.

“Jeongyeon...?”

“Ngh...!”

Startled, Jeongyeon arched her back against the wall when Momo touched her shoulder. “Calm down, it's just me.” she told her.

Embarrassed slightly, Jeongyeon composed herself—wearing a serious face. “What are you doing up? Go to bed.”

“I can't.”

“And why's that?”

Momo reached out her hand and patted Jeongyeon's head. “Are you OK?”

Jeongyeon gave her a slightly confused look. “Yeah. Why?”

“You had a nightmare.”

“Oh, haha...” Jeongyeon went into a fit of laughter, but it sounded laced with anxiety. “No big deal. It was just a dream. I'm gonna go to sleep now!”

Hurriedly pulling the covers, Jeongyeon turned over on her other side so her back would be facing Momo. Frowning, Momo ripped the covers off of Jeongyeon, causing her to yell a loud “hey!” in response.

“Don't pretend it's no big deal! You were clearly scared.”

“And then I woke up.” she replied, irritated. “Can I have my blankets back please?”

As Jeongyeon tried to reach for her covers, Momo took a step back—as if holding them ransom. “You were running.”

Jeongyeon froze, feeling a cold sweat coming on. “How--?”

“You said to stop.”

“And nobody stopped....”

“Who was running?”

Jeongyeon sighed. “Everyone.”

“From what?”

“I don't know. But none of you stopped.”

Momo took a seat beside her on her bed and put an arm around her. “You're tired, aren't you?”

“Very tired...”

“I stopped running.”

Jeongyeon turned her gaze toward her. “Huh?”

“You're not going to get left behind. Whenever you fall, I'll stop to pick you up.” Momo smiled at her, rubbing her back and dumping the covers back into her lap. “Get some sleep.”

Jeongyeon simply nodded as Momo went back to her bed for the night. As her head fell back onto the pillow, she thought about the dream again. Come to think of it, Momo wasn't even in front of her—she was _behind_ her the whole time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just feel totally spent and like you can't keep up with everybody else, but it's OK to rest sometimes, it's even better when you have a friend by your side willing to slow to your pace~


End file.
